DERRIERE LE SCRIPT
by MELLO-OLLEM
Summary: Alors que le tournage du dernière film X-Men se poursuit, James a un accident qui va le rapprocher ... dangereusement ... de Michael.
1. CHAPITRE 1

DERRIERE LE SCRIPT.

Note de l'auteur : dans mon histoire, les deux hommes ne sont pas mariés et n'ont que des relations passagères avec quelques femmes. C'est un parti pris pour les besoins de la fiction ?

« - Coupez ! »

Le clap retentit et James put enfin se lever. Il adorait son personnage. Charles Xavier était quelqu'un de fort. Pas seulement d'un point de vue mutant mais d'un point de vue mental. Il était déchiré entre la belle Mystique interprétée par Jennifer et Magneto, le personnage de Michael. Il étira ses membre endoloris. Ils avaient beau faire des pauses, être assis la plupart du temps était éreintant. Michael était là aussi. Ils venaient d'interpréter une scène du futur film X-Men Phoenix où les deux enn-ami se battaient. Tout comme leurs personnages l'étaient, James et Michael étaient amis. Un peu comme des frères. Tous deux européens (ou d'origine européenne), ils se comprenaient et avaient beaucoup de points communs.

James ouvrit sa veste et l'ôta. Il faisait vraiment chaud dans le studio. Il se rendit dans sa loge dans la ferme intention de prendre une douche. La porte où figurait leur deux noms était ouverte. Il jeta sa veste sur le sofa rouge. Puis il se pencha sur la table où était posé un miroir. Ses traits étaient tirés car il dormait peu. Cela s'en ressentait d'autant plus que son teint penchait vers le livide. A tel point que la maquilleuse avait dû forcer sur le fond de teint pour lui donner un air normal. Il déboutonna sa chemise blanche. Son torse imberbe finement musclé transpirait légèrement. Foutu costume en synthétique. Il préférait largement les costume en coton qui laissait la peau respirer. Puis son regard fut encore attiré par ses cheveux qui brillaient par leurs absences justement. Pour les besoins du tournage précédent, il avait dû se raser le crâne. Pas que cela le dérangeait outre-mesure mais c'était assez étrange et il ne s'y habituait pas vraiment. A l'époque, il était persuadé que cela marquerait la fin de sa carrière mais cela eut l'effet inverse, sa côte de popularité avait grimpé en flèche. Il passa ses deux mains sur sa tête en fermant les yeux. Un mal de tête pointait le bout de son nez …

« - James, habille-toi ou déshabille-toi mais choisit parce que tu vas finir par attraper froid. »

Ledit James sursauta. Il n'avait pas entendu Michael rentrer. Ce dernier commença à retirer son costume lie-de-vin.

« - Tu n'as pas chaud avec tout ton attirail ? demanda l'écossais.

\- A un point, tu ne peux pas imaginer ! ».

Il finit par investir la salle de douche. L'eau se mit à couler et James en profita pour préparer ses affaires. Il prendrait une douche chez lui finalement. Il ne pouvait attendre car il avait encore mille choses à faire avant de se rendre à la soirée du Ellen DeGeneres Show prévu le soir même.

« - Michael ? »

Seul le bruit de l'eau se fit entendre dans la pièce d'à côté. James dépassa la porte entrouverte et tapota sur la vitre de la douche où l'acteur d'origine germanique se détendait sous la cascade d'eau chaude. L'humidité de la pièce étouffait un peu James. Quand Michael se rendit compte de la présence de son cadet, il ouvrit légèrement la porte vitrée et y passa la tête.

« - Hum ?

\- Je venais te dire que j'y allais. On se retrouve ce soir ?

\- Oui oui vas-y ! »

Michael lui rendit un sourire immense comme il en avait le secret et alors que James allait quitter la pièce, Michael l'interpella.

« - Tu t'habilles comment ce soir ? »

La question étonna quelque peu James mais il y répondit.

« - J'avais prévu un jean et un col-v violet. Pourquoi ?

\- Je voulais que nos tenus soit accordée. Que l'un ne soit pas sur ses grands chevaux et pas l'autre. »

Michael passa une main dans ses cheveux courts et ondulés.

« - Du coup, c'est décontracté. Dit-il toujours le sourire au bec.

\- Tu préfères plus habiller ? demanda James pour ne pas imposer son choix.

\- Non c'est parfait, ça sera plus sympa. Et puis c'est le Ellen Show ! Le costume jurerait avec l'ambiance ! ».

Puis il rentra dans la douche et James quitta les studios pour retrouver son appartement. L'ensemble était assez épuré dans un style cocoon. Il se rendit dans sa chambre dont le lit était encore défait. La fille avec qui il avait passé la nuit lui avait laisser son numéro tracé au rouge à lèvre rouge sur le miroir de sa salle de bain. _Je vais encore devoir frotter …_ pensa-t-il. Il sortit les vêtements prévus pour la soirée et retourna au salon. Il fit un brin de ménage avant de se préparer un déjeuner léger. Il n'avait pas très faim ces deniers temps … Puis il passa l'après-midi à faire les choses qu'il avait prévu de faire. Une fois de retour chez lui, il commença à se préparer. Déjà, il n'était pas dans les temps. Il se déshabilla en vitesse lançant les vêtements sur son lit. Sa douche se fit de façon express, à tel point qu'il chuta à la sortie ! lorsqu'il posa son pied au sol, il sentit le sol se dérober sous lui et dans la chute, il se cogna la tête contre le rebord du lavabo. L'obscurité l'entoura et il perdit connaissance. Il se réveilla deux heures plus tard. Il avait froid et une douleur lui vrillait le crâne. Depuis combien de temps comatait-il ici ? Il se redressa lentement mais il dut renoncer à le faire tant le sol tournait. Quelle heure était-il ? il ne pouvait pas le savoir et cela le fit paniquer davantage. Il porta sa main au front. Il y avait un peu de sang mais cela ne semblait pas brisé. C'était certain, il lui faudrait des points de suture. Le froid lui mordait le corps et sa nudité forcée ne le protègerait pas davantage. Il tendit le bras pour toucher le rebord du lavabo. L'effort lui fit tourner la tête et il se dépêcha de pousser son téléphone pour le faire tomber. Sans succès. Même si ses doigts touchaient l'un des rebords du téléphones, il n'arrivait pas à le faire bouger. Il se saisit donc de sa serviette et s'en servant comme d'une extension de son bras, il le lança à plusieurs reprises pour faire tomber l'objet.

Une fois capturé, il put voir l'heure et il manqua un battement de cœur. Il était 19h et l'émission de télévision démarrait dans une heure. Il appela Michael sans vraiment savoir pourquoi mais il avait besoin d'aide et il n'avait pas envie d'appeler les secours au risque de faire la une des tabloïdes … ou de compromettre le tournage du film. La tonalité retentit six fois avant que son ainée décroche.

« - Allo ? James ? ou es-tu ? Tu es en retard pour le débriefing ! »

La voix puissante de Michael résonna à le faire grimacer.

« - Je … J'ai un problème … Je suis dans ma salle de bain et je ne peux pas me lever …

\- Tu es tombé ? et Merde ! tu as appelé les secours ?

\- Je ne veux pas appeler les secours, Michael. Tu peux venir m'aider ?

\- Oui bien sûre, je préviens l'agent de presse et je viens directement. La porte est ouverte ?

\- Oui, elle l'est. Je t'att … ».

James reperdit connaissance, la voix de son coéquipier se perdit au loin et ce fut le néant.

 _James ! James ! Allez, ouvre les yeux !_

PAF !

La gifle qu'il reçut le réveilla d'un coup. Il ouvrit les yeux, essoufflé et choqué. Michael était là. Il tenait son torse dans les bras et le maintenait relevé. Il sentait le chèvrefeuille. C'était étrange, il travaillait avec lui depuis plusieurs années et il ne le remarquait que maintenant. D'une main, l'acteur se saisit d'un plaid plié dans le placard et en recouvrit le corps nu de James.

« - Il faut que je te porte jusque dans ton lit.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, je vais y aller moi-même et je préfère le canapé. répondit James en tapotant l'épaule de Michael.

\- Je viens de te trouver nu, inconscient sur le sol de ta salle de bain, la tête en sang. J'ai dû t'en coller une pour te réveiller ! alors va pour le canapé mais c'est moi qui t'y emmène. Mets ta fierté de côté ! »

Comme pour joindre le geste à la parole, il passa un bras sous les genoux de James et le porta au salon. Il retourna ensuite dans la chambre pour lui amener une robe de chambre noire. James perçut du mouvement dans la cuisine.

« - qui est venu avec toi ? demanda James inquiet.

\- Ce n'est que moi ! dit une voix féminine. »

La belle Jennifer sorti de la cuisine avec trois tasses de thé sucré. Elle portait une jolie robe fourreau chocolat qui mettait ses courbes en valeur et faisait ressortir ses cheveux dorés. Magnifique ! C'est ce que pensa James en la voyant. Elle s'approcha pour déposer les tasses sur la table basse et vint voir James de plus près. Doucement, elle souleva les mèches de cheveux châtain clair et regarda la blessure entourées de croutes de sang.

« - et bien, ce n'est pas joli à voir. Tu vas avoir une belle bosse ! et je ne te parle pas de la douleur derrière.

\- Si je sais …

\- Non, James, à côté de ça, ce n'est rien d'autant que tu dois être en état de choc. »

Il la regarda dans le bleu de ses yeux et lui sourit gentiment en saisissant la tasse de thé chaude qu'elle lui tendait. Il mourrait de soif.

« - Jenn, je ne pense pas qu'il puisse boire avant d'avoir vu un médecin. »

Alors qu'elle se rendit compte de son erreur, elle reprit la tasse arrachant la porcelaine des lèvres du jeune homme. Il l'a regarda de façon alarmante.

« - Ne me regarde pas comme ça, il a raison. »

Puis Michael revint avec les vêtements prévus pour la soirée.

« - Tant pis pour le peignoir, enfile ça. On file aux urgences.

\- Donne-moi le plaid, dis gentiment Jennifer. »

Elle se retourna légèrement le temps qu'il enfile les vêtements puis elle ramena le plaid dans la salle de bain et regroupa quelques affaires dans un sac de cuir à bandoulière. Michael prit le sac et le bras de James puis tous trois, ils partirent de l'appartement.

« - et le Show ? comment va-t-on faire ? Que je n'y assiste pas est une chose mais tous les trois, c'est impossible.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit gentiment la blonde, on a prévenu l'équipe et ils se chargent de reporter l'émission. »

James fut soulagé. La main de la jeune femme sur sa joue le réconfortait. Soudain, il entendit le vrombissement de la voiture de sport de Michael, il monta dans la voiture et le reste du voyage fut assez floue. C'était assez gênant. Il alternait entre instant de lucidité et instant comateux. Mais à chaque fois qu'il tombait dans l'un de ces derniers, il recevait une petite gifle de la part de Jennifer.

« - Et James, tu restes avec nous. Parle-moi ! »

Puis s'adressant à Michael.

« - Tu peux accélérer Michael, je crois que c'est plus important que ce que l'on pensait. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient à la clinique mais à peine eut-il posé le pied au sol, qu'il perdit définitivement connaissance. Il eut juste le temps d'entendre Jennifer hoqueter de peur et Michael se ruer sur lui en tendant le bras.

Bip, bip, bip, bip, bip …

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, la lumière blanche aussi faible soit-elle l'éblouit. Il grimaça en porta sa main à la tête. Sa plaie avait été nettoyé et il pouvait sentir des points de suture. Il se trouvait dans un lit d'hôpital, dans une chambre individuelle. Il regarda autour de lui mais ne vit personne. Il vit un réveil sur la table de nuit. Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils étaient arrivés et il était actuellement une heure du matin. Il sursauta quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Michael entra dans la chambre avec un café. Il referma la porte le plus doucement possible avant de se retourner et de voir James éveillé.

« - Mon dieu, tu es enfin réveillé !

\- Je ne me sens pas bien, Michael.

\- Ce sont les médicaments et surtout l'après coup. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va passer. Tu veux un verre d'eau ? ».

James acquiesça. Il but le verre d'une traite.

« - Il est très tôt, rendors-toi et tâche de te reposer.

\- Comment tu as fait pour rester, il n'y a pas d'heure de visite ?

\- Disons que quand on est connu, on obtient certains privilèges. »

Sur ces mots, Michael but son café assis dans le large fauteuil tandis que James se reposait.

 _James ? … James ?_

 _Il ouvrit les yeux. James était penché sur lui. L'odeur enivrante de chèvre feuille l'enveloppa comme dans un nuage et il se focalisa sur les lèvres fines de son ami. Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi cet attirance ? Surtout qu'ils étaient tous deux des hommes … La main chaude et brut de Michael lui effleura le haut du bras droit puis cette caresse se transforma en une étreinte affirmée. S'en fut trop, James posa ses lèvres sur celle de son aîné. Ce fut doux. James n'en avait jamais espéré autant. Mais quand avait-il cessé de considérer cet homme comme son ami ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas. Lorsque la langue humide et chaude de Michael caressa les lèvres pleines de James, ce dernier laissa apparaitre un sourire contre le visage de Michael et entrouvrit ses lèvres pour approfondir leurs baiser. Le germanique s'appuya davantage sur le lit se rapprochant dans le même fait du corps de James qui était nu sous sa tenue de patient. Comme si Michael avait compris le message, il descendit sa main droite sur le torse de James puis sur sa hanche et enfin, la main passa doucement sous le drapée. James sous le coup du plaisir et de la surprise, s'arracha au baiser et bascula la tête en arrière. Le plaisir le saisit et la pièce tourna autour de lui. Elle disparut totalement dans les vagues de plaisir que lui procurait Michael. Et au moment où la jouissance venait, il susurra « et toi ? » Pour toute réponse, Michael lui sourit tendrement et perdu dans ses yeux gris, James jouit._

James se réveilla en sueur. A côté de lui dans le fauteuil, Michael dormait encore. Quel était ce rêve ?! _Bordel …_ pensa-t-il. Il regarda son entrejambe douloureux. Il était dans de beaux draps ! Il fallait qu'il se soulage avant le réveil de Michael. Il tenta de penser à quelque chose désagréable. Sa chute par exemple. Mais très vite, l'image de son corps dans les bras musclés de Michael s'imposa. Il fallait changer de méthode, d'autant qu'il ne souhait pas imaginer l'un des ses grands parents en tenu d'Eve et d'Adam. Il ra claqua la couverture et se leva tant bien que mal, évitant d'arracher un câble qui le reliait aux machines. Puis quand enfin, il réussit à se libérer, il se saisit du perchoir à perfusion et se dirigea dans la salle de douche. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et ses rayons caressaient la peau de Michael. Une image idyllique en somme. Mais il ne pouvait s'y attarder. Il referma la porte doucement et commença à se procurer du plaisir en pensant à l'homme qui se trouvait à peine à deux mètres de lui. Ses lèvres fines, ses longs cils blonds, ses grandes mains robustes, son torse fin et musclé … c'est en pensant à lui qu'il sombra dans les méandres du plaisir.

Quand Michael ouvrit les yeux, il déplia ses longues jambes et s'étira. Il fut surpris de trouver James assis droit dans son lit qui fixait le mur d'en face. Il ne peut s'empêcher de regarder à son tour le mur à la recherche d'une singularité mais rien. Un mur tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Il reporta son regard sur son cadet.

« - James ? »

L'écossais sursauta. Cette voix qui prononçait son nom lui donnait des frissons et des envies de meurtre !

« - Je vais bien Michael, j'ai juste un peu mal à la tête. »

Michael se leva et sans prévenir, il posa son front sur celui de James en fermant les yeux. James était stupéfié mais il ne bougea pas. Quand son ainé recula, il put enfin reprendre son souffle.

« - je vais chercher une infirmière ou un infirmier pour qu'il te voit. Je te trouve un peu rouge.

\- Non ! Enfin … je veux dire … ce n'est pas la peine.

\- Tu es sûre ? demanda Michael avec un sourire en coin.

\- Oui, je suis certain.

\- Bien, je vais chercher un petit déjeuner mangeable alors, tu dois avoir faim et je peux te dire que la nourriture qu'il propose ne te donne pas envie de rester une journée de plus. »

James hocha la tête pour acquiescer. Michael sorti de la chambre, ce qui soulagea James qui n'arrivait plus à regarder Michael dans les yeux. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que Michael s'était réveillé bien avant lui et que quand il avait joui, ses gémissements avaient dépassé le seuil de la salle de douche décrochant un sourire malicieux à celui qui feignait de dormir.

Le même sourire que quand il passa la porte de la chambre afin de chercher le petit déjeuner.


	2. CHAPITRE 2

**Voici la suite :) Bonne lecture !**

 **Petit rappel : l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à la FOX. L'histoire quant à elle m'appartient lettre pour lettre et mot pour mot !**

 **CHAPITRE 2**

Quinze jours étaient passés depuis l'accident de James. Depuis ce fameux jour à l'hôpital, Michael et James s'étaient revus quelques fois. Tantôt pour revoir le script du film, tantôt pour déjeuner ou dîner. L'écossais avait hâte de reprendre le tournage qui se faisait sans lui pour le moment. Le producteur et le réalisateur avaient insisté pour que ses scènes ou celles où il faisait une apparition soient repoussés. Hors de question que le Professeur X ne puisse plus tourner, il avait donc été mis au repos. C'est pourquoi, James se trouvait encore dans son canapé, avec un thé que Jennifer venait de lui préparer.

« - James, je vais y aller. Lui lança-t-elle en revêtant son perfecto de cuir vert.

\- D'accord. Lui répondit-il. Mais, s'il vous plait, cessez de venir me voir. ».

Jennifer s'assit dans le fauteuil en face de lui pour enfiler ses bottes de cuir noir. Elle releva néanmoins la tête pour le regarder en haussant un sourcil.

« - Je vous en suis reconnaissant, sincèrement. Mais je vais mieux et le traumatologue avait dit que je devais être surveillé trois jours. Pas quinze ! »

La jeune femme sourit. Elle le comprenait mais ils s'inquiétaient tellement.

« - Ecoute, demain, Michael passera en fin d'après-midi avant l'émission donc parles en lui. Bon, sur ce ! je te laisse ! ».

Elle se leva et attrapa son sac avant d'embrasser le front de son ami.

« - Ton mec va finir par penser que tu le trompes ! plaisant a-t-il.

\- Il va surtout penser que tu ne sais rien faire tout seul ! rétorqua-t-elle en gloussant. A demain ! ».

Et elle sortit. Dieu que son appartement lui paraissait silencieux et calme quand elle partait. Trop même. C'était l'effet Jennifer.

James se leva pour poser sa tasse vide dans l'évier. Il ouvrit son frigo dans la ferme intention de grignoter quelque chose devant la télé mais ne trouva rien de rapide à préparer et il n'avait guère l'envie de s'y mettre. Il se saisit du fixe et composa le numéro du restaurant chinois du bout de la rue. Une fois sa commande passée, il se replongea dans son canapé. Il positionna les cousins de sorte à pouvoir se coucher. Michael. Il le verra demain. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Quand il le voyait, il voyait son ami mais il y voyait plus aussi. Un homme qu'il trouvait beau, un homme qu'il lui arrivait de désirer.

 _Et dans ces moments-là, il se voyait dans sa chambre, celle de Michael. Ce dernier se trouvait dans la pénombre. Et alors que James n'en distinguait que les faibles contours, il entendait un bruit de tissu froissé. Puis le silence. Michael qui lui intimait de fermer les yeux. Il s'exécutait. Et là, les lèvres de cet homme se posaient sur les siennes en un doux baiser qui s'intensifiait au rythme auquel il ôtait la chemise de James. Toujours dans le noir, il n'y tenait plus alors il levait les mains et les posait sur le torse du germanique. Puis il visitait ce lieu qu'il désirait ardemment. Passant une main sur la droite de la poitrine et une main descendant sur son ventre et sa hanche. Michael souriait contre ses lèvres et il ne put s'empêcher d'en faire autant. Michael posa une main sur la droite de son menton et quitta ses lèvres pour en mordiller la peau dans une volée de petites morsures. James gémissait tendrement. Il se concentrait sur la sensation des baisers de Michael sur sa peau. Mais quand ce dernier retirait la ceinture du plus jeune, James ouvrait les yeux et protestait mais il insistait et continuait son œuvre. James plongeait son regard dans celui de son « ami » qui lui demandait s'il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Bien sûre que si, la question ne se posait pas. Alors il regardait Michael défaire sa ceinture, ouvrir son pantalon pour le descendre et lui ôter son sous vêtement. Enfin, il voyait cet homme qu'il aimait tant le prendre en bouche et là, tout ce dont il se souvenait était les sensations. Cette sensation de sa bouche allant et venant sur son sexe qui durcissait. L'ardeur qu'y mettait Michael et le plaisir que cela lui procurait … jusqu'à sa jouissance._

James se réveilla d'un coup en se secouant la tête. Il l'avait refait ! et en plus, il était en érection maintenant !

« - Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! siffla James ».

Il ne devait plus y penser. Donc il se saisit de la télécommande et alluma la télévision. Il arpentait les chaînes tel un zombie. Son érection était douloureuse et il était difficile de l'oublier. Comble du malheur, il tomba sur un des films de Michael : Assassin's Creed. Il n'avait pas eu de bonne critique mais comme dans tous ses films, il se donnait à fond. Il écarquilla les yeux. Le Michael de l'écran ôtait sa chemise de toile laissant voir sa musculature dorsale et sa chute de rein. Son érection revint au galop. Il changea de chaine tout aussi vite mais tomba sur … le secret de Brokeback Mountain.

« - et Merde ! » dit-il en éteignant la machine maudite et en lançant la commande au loin.

Il se recoucha et ferma les yeux tandis que sa main descendait vers sa douloureuse érection. C'est en imaginant les lèvres de Michael sur son membre qu'il se perdit dans le plaisir de la jouissance.

Michael descendit de son véhicule et rejoignit la porte de l'immeuble de James en courant. Peine perdue, la pluie l'avait déjà complètement trempé. Quand il entra dans l'appartement, il tomba sur James faisant un peu de ménage. Ce dernier, le fixa avant de détourner le regard. « _Je rêve, il croit franchement que je ne l'ai pas vu me reluquer ?_ » pensa Michael en rigolant. Il trouvait cela mignon, attachant même.

« - Je peux squatter ta salle de bain ? demanda-t-il en posant son sac sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

James hocha la tête mais l'interpella avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce.

« - Donne moi tes vêtements que je les mette au sèche-linge et prends dans ma penderie. ».

James se mordit la langue. Michael s'exécuta en ôtant ses vêtements mouillés devant lui ! S'il savait ce qu'il pensait de lui … Mais cela il savait. Et il vit très bien le regard emprunt de désir que lui jeta James quand il avait le dos tourné. Il vit ce dernier plonger son nez dans le pull en laine qui était imprégné de son odeur. Mais il ne dit rien et alla se changer. Quand il revint, James préparait son sac pour se rendre à l'émission d'Ellen. Michael devait l'y emmener car il avait pour interdiction de conduire pendant un moment pour le cas où un vertige le prendrait.

« - Je suis désolé mais tu vas devoir garder mes vêtements, les tiens ne seront pas assez sec pour l'émission.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Répondit Michael en croquant dans une pomme. Comment va ton crâne ? »

James se retourna et proposa un café que Michael accepta.

« - Il m'arrive d'avoir encore des vertiges ou des maux de tête mais globalement ça va. ».

Mais sans crier gare, Michael se rapprocha de James et leurs visages ne furent qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Michael était plus grand, ainsi le visage de James pouvait s'il l'avait souhaité se blottir dans le cou de son ami. Michael regardait la plaie quasiment guérie sur le front de James.

« - Heureusement, tu n'auras pas de cicatrice. Murmura-t-il. ».

James se recula pour donner son café à Michael. Ce dernier contourna le comptoir et s'assit. Il n'embêterait plus James pour le moment même s'il aimait le voir troublé ou rougissant. D'autant que depuis qu'il avait le crâne rasé, il ne pouvait pas camoufler.

La célèbre présentatrice du show annonçait le programme de l'émission. Les quatre invités attendaient dans les coulisses. James était vêtu d'un jean bleu clair et d'un pull col V noir. Michael qui avait emprunté des vêtements à James portait un pantalon noir réhaussé d'une chemise lie-de-vin légèrement ouverte. La sublime Jennifer arborait une robe pêche en mousseline de soie. Et le dernier invité : Hugh Jackman était comme à son habitude en costume noir et chemise blanche. Michael discutait gaiement avec Hugh quand Jennifer se rapprocha de James. Elle le prit à l'écart.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

\- De quoi tu parles ? lui répondit James en passant une main sur son crâne.

\- Entre toi et Michael. »

Il la regarda mal à l'aise mais répondit par la négative.

« - Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles …

\- Si, et tu le sais très bien. Insista-t-elle. ».

Cela ne servait à rien de continuer de mentir, visiblement, elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il inspira un grand coup mais au moment d'expirer, il croisa le regard métallique de Michael. Ce qui eut pour effet de bloquer l'air dans sa cage thoracique. Il regarda ailleurs.

« - Non, ce n'est pas vrai ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire qui en disait long. ».

James, rouge comme une pivoine, se préparait à répondre quand la présentatrice annonça les invités.

« - Et voici les invités de ce soir : la belle et indomptable Jennifer Lawrence ! »

Elle entra sur le plateau non sans avoir jeté un regard à James qui voulait dire « on en reparle après l'émission et n'essai même pas de te défiler ».

« - Avec son charme magnétique : j'invite Michael Fassbender ! »

Il laissa Hugh et doubla James. Leurs bras se frôlèrent, ce qui eut pour effet de créer une ligne de feu sur toute la partie droite du corps de James. Etrangement, il aurait juré que leurs doigts s'étaient frôlés eux aussi. Michael entra dans la lumière, remerciant Ellen et saluant les invités d'un chaleureux sourire.

Le cœur de James se serra. Il pensa pendant un très bref instant qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il sourît comme cela à Ellen ou aux spectateurs. Il ne devait le faire qu'à lui. Mais il cessa vite de penser à ça. Michael était son ami et il l'avait déjà trahi de nombreuses fois en pensant à lui comme plus qu'un ami : un amant. Son cœur se serra davantage. Il ne devait jamais le savoir. Jamais.

« - On ne le présente plus, le célèbre et immortel Hugh Jackman ! ».

L'acteur le dépassa en lui souriant et entra lui aussi dans l'arène. Il serra la main d'Ellen et salua la foule d''un signe de la main. Il commença un petit spitch, ce qui permit à James de souffler un peu. Mais rapidement car ce fut son tour.

« - Appelons notre dernier invité : sa côte de popularité a grimpé en flèche depuis qu'il a changé de look : James McAvoy ! ».

Il entra dans la fosse aux lions. La lumière des projecteurs l'éblouit et un vertige le fit chanceler mais personne ne s'en aperçut sauf deux. Il devait prendre sur lui. Il alla s'asseoir à côté de Hugh.

« - Alors James, avant toute chose, comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Et bien, je vais mieux. J'ai fait une énorme chute mais Jennifer et Michael m'ont aidé et soutenu. Donc je suis là !

\- Il nous a fait une belle frayeur … rajouta Jennifer en le montrant de doigt. »

C'est comme ça que la soirée passa, dans une atmosphère légère et joviale. Mais il se passa quelque chose que James n'attendait pas, ni Michael d'ailleurs.

« - Pour finir le show, j'ai préparé une petite surprise à deux de nos invités. Dit Ellen fière d'elle et de son équipe.

\- Mon dieu, j'ai hâte de voir ça ! s'écria Michael tout sourire. »

James rigola mais sa gorge était sèche et même s'il adorait assister à ce genre de soirée et rencontrer des fans, en cet instant il n'aspirait qu'à rentrer chez lui.

« - J'ai fait un petit tour sur le net et j'ai déniché des petites perles concernant nos invités James et Michael. »

Comme pour accompagner le geste à la parole, elle appuya sur une petite commande et fit défiler des dessins qui pour beaucoup étaient de véritables œuvres d'art. Mais ce qui choqua James, ce fut le thème alors que Michael semblait ravi ! Sur un dessin d'un ou d'une certain(e) Adara Maeldan, on pouvait voir James et Michael dans une douche, donc nu qui faisait l'amour … non, pas l'amour. Ils baisaient contre le mur de la douche. Cela semblait bestial, passionné … et terriblement bandant pour dire la vérité ! Par réflexe, James regarda l'autre acteur qui semblait satisfait de la situation ! il était tellement plus à l'aise que lui.

« - Alors figurez-vous que beaucoup de vos fans, homme et femme, vous voient dans un genre de relation ami-amant. Et sur des supports différents, il y a donc ce qu'ils appellent des fanarts, fanfictions ou encore des montages vidéos. Qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda Ellen.

\- Et bien, je dirais qu'ils ont de l'or dans les mains parce que me concernant je dessine comme un enfant de cinq ans ! répondit Michael. Mais je pense que je pourrais me laisser séduire ! »

Il accompagna sa réponse d'un rire viril et séduisant.

« - et vous James ? demanda la présentatrice. »

Mais il ne répondit pas car il était mentalement absent. Ce fut quand Hugh posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'écossais qu'il réagit. Tout d'abord, il rigola. Puis il répondit calmement dans le même genre que Michael.

« - Qui résisterait au charme de Michael ? ».

Ce dernier jeta un regard charmeur à James qui évita soigneusement de le regarder à cet instant. Jennifer quant à elle, capta tout de suite la gêne du jeune homme. Elle se jura de lui faire cracher le morceau. Quant à Michael, il poussa le geste jusqu'au bout. A la grande surprise (ou pour le plus grand plaisir) du public, Michael se leva et réduisit la distance qui le séparait de James. Il se saisit du menton de ce dernier et approcha son visage du sien à tel point qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa peau.

« - Alors James, je peux te manger ? ».

La foule explosa au grand bonheur d'Ellen qui voyait déjà son audience exploser. Hugh était littéralement plié de rire car il ne voyait pas ce qui se jouait sous ses yeux contrairement à Jennifer qui porta une main à sa bouche pour feindre l'étonnement. James était aussi rouge qu'une pivoine (pour la énième fois de la journée) mais une drôle d'idée lui traversa l'esprit. Et s'il le faisait ? Quels en seraient les conséquences ? et pourquoi pas finalement ?

C'est pourquoi l'émission se termina sur un baiser entre les deux acteurs. James ouvrit les yeux alors que ses lèvres savouraient la douceur de ses paires. Michael écarquillait les yeux d'étonnement tant il ne s'attendait pas à ce retournement de situation ! Mais il était loin de regretter ces changements.

C'est pourtant lui qui mit fin au baiser. Puis pour finaliser le « spectacle », il se tourna vers le public et s'écria « désolée, il est à moi ! ». James quitta le plateau télé pour rentrer chez lui. Jennifer le suivit au passage sous le regard curieux de Hugh qui commençait à rassembler les éléments sans pour autant arriver à la bonne conclusion.

« - Jenn, ça te dérange de me ramener chez moi ?

\- Non, bien sûre que non. Je vais prévenir Bob que je ne rentre pas tout de suite. »

Mais pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas retenu ? Il n'était pas un animal en rut ! Leur amitié ! Qu'allait-elle devenir ? Elle était brisée … Il pénétra dans l'habitacle du véhicule alors que la voix de Michael l'appelant approchait rapidement. Jennifer s'installa et alors qu'elle mettait sa ceinture, Michael apparut à l'entrée du parking des invités.

« - Démarre, je t'en prie, démarre ! ».

James avait l'air tellement effrayé et choqué. De lui ou de Michael ? elle n'aurait su le dire. Elle fit signe à Michael pour qu'il n'insiste pas et démarra au quart de tour. L'acteur germanique ne vit que le cul de la voiture s'éloignant et un bref instant, il aperçut James, le visage dans ses mains. Pleurait-il ? Il était allé trop loin. Il s'était prit au jeu et n'avait pas réalisé. Ou peut-être que si mais qu'il avait agit pour réaliser ses propres désirs. Il s'arrêta en plein milieu du parking et alors qu'il comprit la gravité de la situation, il se rua sur une poubelle et donna un grand coup de poing dedans. Son poing transperçât le plastique qui au passage lui écorcha la peau du poignet aux doigts. Puis dans un dernier accès de rage pour son comportement stupide, il se saisit du cadavre de plastique et l'envoya valser à plusieurs mètres de là en grognant. Il devait réparer la situation mais comment ?

Pendant ce temps, Jennifer conduisait rapidement pour s'éloigner du lieu. James se maintenait la tête dans les mains en se balançant. Elle décida de s'arrêter avant de causer un accident. Puis quand elle eut coupé les moteurs, elle se retourna vers son ami.

« - Tu vas m'expliquer ? dit-elle de but en blanc ?

\- Uniquement si tu promets de ne pas me juger. Dit-il en la regardant en passant une main sur son crâne.

\- Tu me connais si mal James ? releva-t-elle un peu déçue du comportement de son ami.

\- Je … Je crois … Je crois que j'ai des sentiments pour Michael.

\- De ce que j'ai vu, ça dépasse le niveau des sentiments, si tu veux mon avis. »

Jennifer se pencha sur les genoux de James pour ouvrir la boîte à gant et saisir un paquet de cigarette presque neuf. Elle en proposa une à James qui après avoir refusé en prit quand même une. Ils les allumèrent et James continue.

« - Au début, je n'y ais pas cru. Que j'extrapolais notre amitié. Mais après, j'ai déconné …

\- Tu l'as embrassé … souffla Jennifer un sourire au bec.

\- Merci de me le rappeler, Jenn.

\- Sur un plateau télé en plus ! rigola-t-elle gentiment.

\- Jenn ! ».

Ils se regardèrent et ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire nerveusement alors même que James avait les larmes aux yeux.

« - Et merde … Qu'est-ce que je vais faire … » murmura James.

 **Alors ? Dites moi tout ! :D**


	3. CHAPITRE 3

**Titre : Derrière le Script.**

 **Auteur** **: MELLO-OLLEM**

Disclaimer : L'univers de cette fiction m'appartient en son ensemble à l'exception des acteurs (ce qui est bien dommage je vous l'accorde !). Des ressemblances avec des personnes existantes sont totalement voulues.

 **Message** **: Je poste ce chapitre en pensant à tout ceux qui me lisent régulièrement (et bienvenue aux nouveaux !). Vous réchauffez mon cœur quand je reçois un mail me prévenant que l'un de vous s'est abonné ou me laisse une review. Je vous remercie du fond du cœur !**

CHAPITRE 3

James n'avait pas souhaité rentrer chez lui. Tout d'abord parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il allait dans sa salle de bain, il se voyait à poil dans les bras de Michael et tout simplement parce que si Michael voulait insister, le premier endroit où il irait chercher James, ce serait forcément à son appartement. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps au jeune écossais pour en arriver à cette conclusion. Il avait donc gentiment demandé à Jennifer si elle pouvait le déposer dans un petit hôtel du centre-ville pour la nuit. Ce à quoi elle avait répondu négativement, insistant pour qu'il vienne chez elle.

« - Et Bob ? avait-il demandé. »

Jennifer se garait dans l'allée de son jardin au moment où il posait sa question. Elle le regarda en souriant.

« - Il comprendra. Lui répondit-elle en lui passant une main sur la joue. »

Elle ouvrit la portière et demanda à James de prendre le sac de sport dans le coffre. Il s'exécuta tout en regardant la fenêtre de la petite maison typiquement américaine en bois couleur jonquille. La lumière éclairait le devant de la maison et dans la pièce, un homme s'activait aux fourneaux. Mais James ne distinguait pas les traits de cet homme caché derrière les rideaux crème. Il suivit la jeune femme toujours vêtue de sa robe de soirée. Elle ouvrit la porte.

« - Bob, on est là ! lança-t-elle un sourire amoureux aux lèvres. »

Ce sourire s'éclaira davantage quand le jeune homme passa la porte de la cuisine.

« - Bonsoir ma belle … ».

Il s'approcha d'elle et se saisit de sa hanche pour la rapprocher de lui et l'embrasser tendrement. Visiblement, le « on » ne l'avait pas interpellé.

« - J'espère que tu n'as pas trop faim parce que j'irai bien prendre une douche …

\- Bob … commença-t-elle en souriant et se reculant un peu.

\- Je suis certain qu'on va passer un agréable moment … »

Jennifer lâcha un ricanement gêné pour dire à l'homme qu'elle aimait qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls mais visiblement lui aussi était amoureux transit et comptait bien le lui montrer … idéalement sous la douche. Il lui déposa une myriade de baisers aériens dans le cou entrecoupé de petites morsures qui donna tant de frissons à la jeune femme qu'elle jugea qu'il était temps pour le bourreau de son cœur de se rendre compte de la situation. James la regardait, elle, la belle Jennifer qui avait un toupet d'enfer, être gêné de la situation. Il arborait un sourire en coin mais se tourna un peu pour ne pas la gêner davantage. Il se râcla doucement la gorge pour avertir de sa présence. Bob tourna la tête vers l'acteur écossais et quand il se rendit compte « enfin » de sa présence dans un coin de la pièce portant le sac de sport à bout de bras, il se recula subitement de sa chérie se cachant derrière son torchon.

« - Veuillez m'excuser ! dit-il les joues rosies par la gêne (et nul doute par le plaisir de voir sa belle sous la douche). »

Il avança jusqu'à James, lui prenant le sac et lui tendant sa main pour une poignée de main amicale.

« - N'en faite rien. Répondit James. »

Jennifer s'apprêtait à monter pour se changer mais avant elle prévenit Bob de la nuitée de James chez eux. Le visage de Bob s'illumina. James ne voulait pas s'imposer mais Bob le rassura lui répétant qu'il était toujours ravi de rencontrer des amis de Jenn. L'écossais suivit ledit Bob dans la cuisine et s'installa au bar pendant que Bob finissait de préparer le repas.

James en profita pour analyser l'homme dont Jennifer lui parlait sans cesse. A tel point qu'il avait l'impression de le connaître sans l'avoir un jour rencontré. Cela s'en ressentait sur l'ambiance qui pouvait se définir en un mot : amicale.

Bob était un jeune homme de quatre ans l'ainé de Jenn. Il était à peu près de la même taille que James mais il était plus baraqué, plus trapu. Sa peau était très pâle, légèrement parsemée de tâches de rousseur et cela faisait ressortir ses yeux noisette et ses cheveux courts châtains.

« - ça me fait bizarre d'avoir le Professeur X dans ma cuisine. Rigola Bob. »

Cela interrompit James dans sa contemplation.

« -Mais Mystique, non ? demanda-t-il intrigé.

\- Disons que je ne sors pas avec Charles Xavier ! ».

James ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse et regardait Bob avec des yeux écarquillés. Puis alors qu'un silence s'installait, ils pouffèrent et éclatèrent finalement de rire.

Jennifer était montée depuis un petit moment déjà. Elle avait complètement oublié de demander à l'un des deux hommes au rez-de-chaussée de lui ôter la fermeture éclaire de sa robe. Elle avait donc dû se tortiller dans tous les sens pour la retirer elle-même. Puis le temps de se démaquiller, de retirer son chignon pour lui troquer une queue de cheval et de prendre une douche, elle ne redescendit qu'une grosse demi-heure plus tard. Elle s'arrêta à l'entrée de la cuisine et ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le spectacle que lui donnait son petit-ami et son ami.

Les deux hommes était chacun d'un côté du bar et ils riaient en buvant un verre de vin rouge tout en grignotant des petits gâteaux. Si elle avait pu, elle serait restée là à les regarder. Mais la faim prit le dessus.

« - Vous riez, mais j'espère que le dîner est prêt ! dit-elle en entrant. »

Bob se leva et contourna le bar pour rejoindre la jeune femme à table. Il lui tira sa chaise et lui servit un verre de vin. James les rejoignit avec le plat. Bob allait servir mais James voulait mettre la main à la patte.

« - Vous avez déjà préparer le repas et je vais squatter chez vous pour ce soir … je peux au moins servir mes hôtes ! »

Le repas se passa dans la même bonne humeur. James salua à plusieurs reprises les talents culinaires de Bob. De toute façon, il aurait fallu être fou pour ne pas tomber « in love » de ce poulet aux aromates et aux pommes de terre rôties caramélisées. Jennifer ramena les assiettes tandis que Bob et James ramenaient le reste. Mais au moment où Bob présentait fièrement l'omelette norvégienne qu'il avait faite de ses mains durant l'après-midi entier, la sonnerie de la porte retentit. Un silence tomba sur la pièce. James regarda Jennifer avec insistance et elle regarda le couloir qui menait à la porte d'entrée. Bob brisa le silence.

« - Tu attendais quelqu'un, ma puce ?

\- Non … je vais voir. »

Bob la suivit, il était tard et elle lui avait dit n'attendre personne. James les suivit également mais resta en retrait. Jennifer ouvrit la porte de bois et Bob se mit derrière elle comme une barrière de protection qui disait clairement « Bienvenu à toi qui sonne à notre porte en cette heure si tardive, c'est elle qui parle mais c'est moi qui te baffe si tu mouftes ». Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de la jeune femme de tomber sur Michael. Sa Ferrari rouge flamboyante était garée juste derrière de la voiture de la belle blonde.

« - Bonsoir Michael.

\- Bonsoir Jenn. Il est là ? »

Bob allait appeler James pour qu'ils les rejoignent mais Jennifer lui coupa la parole.

« - Il est monté se coucher. Lui répondit-elle doucement.

\- Comment va votre main ? lui demanda Bob lorsqu'il vit le bandage rougit aux articulations. »

James pensa que la tentative de Bob pour changer de sujet était sympathique mais vaine. D'ailleurs si le couple ne se tenait pas entre Michael et la porte, cela faisait longtemps qu'il serait rentré. Pour autant, Jennifer ne voyait pas quel prétexte donner pour ne pas qu'il rentre. Bob enchaîna.

« - Si vous voulez, je viens de sortir une omelette norvégienne. »

En disant ses mots, il passa sa main dans son dos et fit signe à James de partir de là où il se trouvait. Ce dernier paniqua. Il regarda à gauche puis à droite et décida de retourner dans la cuisine et de se diriger dans la salle à manger. Lorsque Michael entra, il se tint près à retourner dans le couloir par l'autre porte au moment où le germanique entrerait dans la pièce. Il réussit sa mission d'un coup de hanche parfaitement exécuté. Mais qu'allait-il faire ? Il longea le couloir mais il vit Michael revenir pour accrocher son manteau. Rapidement, il se jeta dans la première pièce qu'il trouva. Il ouvrit la porte, pénétra dans l'obscurité et referma la porte. Quand il alluma la lumière, il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait sur la première marche de l'escalier qui menait à la cave. Une série de points de suture sur le crâne suffisait largement, il n'avait pas besoin de se briser les jambes en plus. Bientôt sa vie était plus dangereuse que celle des personnages qu'il incarnait. Quand il entendit les pas de Michael s'éloigner, il sortit et avança jusqu'à l'ouverture de la cuisine et tendit l'oreille. Michael discutait avec Bob. Il se présentait et expliquait le pourquoi de sa venue en évitant de faire allusion au baiser. Il fit un bond d'au moins un mètre quand Jennifer posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle lui fit signe de la suivre dans la pièce d'à côté : le salon.

Ils murmurèrent pour ne pas se faire entendre des deux autres.

« - Tu fais quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Comment ça je fais quoi ?! je vais monter me coucher pardi ! souffla-t-il.

\- Et c'est tout ? à mon avis, il est passé chez toi avant de venir ici. Il est déterminé à te parler…

\- Et bien pas ce soir ! s'énerva l'écossais.

\- Mais tu vas arrêter, oui ! on dirait un gamin de dix ans ! ».

Maintenant elle était énervée face au comportement immature de James. Ses bras étaient tendus le long de son corps. James inspira profondément puis expira en passant sa main sur crâne.

« - Ecoute, il ne doit jamais savoir.

\- Et tu vas faire comment pour bosser ? Avec la franchises et tout le reste ? tu ne vas pas pouvoir l'éviter indéfiniment ! »

James grimaça. Bien sûre que non qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait pas encore réfléchi à ça. Il devait bien y avoir une solution ! Jennifer répondit à sa question comme si elle avait lu en lui.

« - La seule solution est que vous vous parliez.

\- Il me rira au nez ! s'impatienta James.

\- Je vois mal Michael se moquer de toi pour ça !

\- Tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire !

\- Et toi tu t'acharnes à ne pas comprendre ! lui siffla -t-elle.

\- Et je suis censé lui dire quoi ?

\- La vérité ! Dis-lui ce que tu ressens !

\- Ça ne fonctionnera jamais ! couina James. »

James agita ses mains comme pour mettre un point final à la discussion. Mais James eut un pincement en voyant son amie se retourner les yeux humides.

« - Qu'est-ce qui ne fonctionnera pas ? »

Ils se retournèrent tout les deux en même temps. Michael se tenait dans l'ouverture de la porte. Il avait deux assiettes contenant une part de gâteau et il cherchait Jennifer qu'il venait de trouver en compagnie de James qui était censé se trouver à l'étage dans un lit. Un voile de tristesse tomba sur son visage. C'est ce moment que choisit Bob pour arriver avec son assiette.

« - J'espère que c'est bon, j'y ait passé l'après-midi ! ».

Son sourire mourut sur ses lèvres quand il se rendit compte de la situation.

« - James ! vous êtes descendu ? si vous souhaitez un petit quelque chose pour dormir, Jennifer a une véritable pharmacie ! »

Mais personne ne l'entendit. Un silence s'empara de la pièce et de multiples émotions parcouraient les visages des deux acteurs. Jennifer quant à elle regardait son petit -ami. La situation avait dégénéré rapidement. Elle interrogea Bob du regard. Que devait-elle faire ? Bob n'avait pas de réponses à lui donner mais il fit ce qui devait être fait.

« - Bon, les gars. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé … »

James commença à ouvrir la bouche pour rassurer le jeune homme mais il lui intima de se taire.

« - et je ne veux pas le savoir. Alors je vais emmener la femme que j'aime faire un petit tour. Peut être même que je vais l'emmener dans un petit bar pour passer un moment avec elle. Et quand nous rentrerons, vous aurez régler votre problème. ».

Il retourna dans le couloir, prit leurs affaires et tendis les siennes à Jennifer. Puis une fois prête, il lui prit la main et se retourna vers les deux acteurs.

« - Sur ce, Messieurs. Bonne soirée ! ».

James et Michael se retrouvèrent seuls dans cette charmante maison dans une ambiance tendue. Michael regarda ses deux assiettes et fit un tour de la pièce du regard mais il ne trouva pas où les poser sans déranger. Finalement, il retourna à la cuisine pour les remettre à table. Puis il appela James qui arriva à son tour. Ce dernier vit donc Michael à table devant une part du fameux gâteau.

« - Je pense qu'il serait impoli de ne pas gouter au gâteau de Bob, tu ne crois pas ? ».

James acquiesça et le rejoint. Ils mangèrent leurs parts en silence ce qui créa une situation et une ambiance des plus … étrange. Ce fut Michael qui rompit le silence.

« - Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi …

\- Dis-le.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux ! dit James un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Dis-le ! »

James avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. L'homme qu'il désirait s trouvait à moins d'un mètre de lui et il pouvait sentir son odeur de chèvrefeuille.

« - Je suis parti parce que tu m'as embrassé. »

Michael s'étrangla avec l'eau qu'il buvait.

« - Je crois que tu déformes légèrement la réalité, James. Sur le moment, je t'ai fait des avances, je te l'accorde mais c'est toi qui m'a embrassé. »

James releva la tête. Oui c'était lui qui l'avait embrassé. Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait raconter comme conneries … Il se releva pour amener son assiette dans le lave-vaisselle. Puis il pos ses mains sur le rebord en marbres du plan de travail. Il devait dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. De cette façon, il se sentirait mieux et la situation serait claire.

« - Michael, je vais tout te dire mais promet moi que tu ne me couperas pas.

\- Je t'écoute, vas-y. »

Michael se remit droit sur son siège pour écouter James. Ce dernier était revenu dans la salle à manger et il se rassit à sa place près de la porte du fond.

« - Oui, je t'ai embrassé. Ça fait plusieurs heures que j'essais de me persuader que je n'ai rien ressenti mais c'est faux. Même si le baiser fut bref, j'ai ressenti énormément de plaisir. Et cela fait plusieurs jours que je n'arrive pas à te considérer uniquement comme un ami. Depuis que nous avons passé plus de temps ensemble, j'ai des pensés … comment dire… non amicale envers toi. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû t'embrasser mais j'ai vu l'opportunité et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher … Je suis sincèrement désolé de t'avoir obligé à cela … ».

James regarda Michael. Ce dernier buvait ses paroles comme du petit lait. Mais quand James attendit une réponse, il ne dit rien. Il se contenta de le regarder. L'écossais attendit une, deux, trois puis cinq minutes mais le silence devint gênant. Trop pour lui en tout cas. Il se leva et après avoir lancé une excuse à la va-vite. Il prit congé de Michael et passa la porte pour se diriger dans le couloir. Ses yeux le piquaient.

Arriver devant la porte qu'il savait être celle de la cave. Il sentit Michael lui saisir le poignet et le plaquer contre le panneau de bois crème. Il se colla à lui et lui murmura à l'oreille « _Qui a dit que je n'avais pas apprécié …_ » puis il captura les lèvres de James dans les siennes dans un ballet doux et sensuel. Ils se collèrent davantage l'un à l'autre mais James sentit la porte sous son dos.

« - Moins fort, c'est la porte de la ca… »

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement. James bascula dans le vide mais Michael passa son bras autour de la taille de James et le ramena à lui. James qui se voyait déjà en bas dans un état plus que douteux dans l'obscurité, eut dû mal à faire ralentir son cœur. Instinctivement, il se saisit d'une des épaules de Michael comme pour se rassurer.

« - Pas deux fois … murmura Michael à l'oreille de James. »

Michael passa son nez dans le cou de James et rejoignit ses lèvres pour un baiser plus sauvage. A mesure qu'ils remontaient le couloir, le baiser gagnait en intensité à tel point qu'à plusieurs reprises leurs dents claquèrent. James prenait un malin plaisir à mordiller les lèvres douces de l'écossais. Dans le salon, James qui avait repris confiance en lui fit basculer Michael dans un des canapés.

« - Je te trouve bien entreprenant … rigola gentiment Michael.

\- Tu n'as pas idée ! »

Il se jeta sur Michael dans un baiser passionné. Michael réussit même à retirer le haut de James, ce qui permit au germanique de voir le corps finement musclé et trapu de James. Il posa une main sur sa hanche et de l'autre, il caressa le ventre de James par de petits mouvements circulaires qui petit à petit dérivèrent jusqu'à son bas ventre. James très prit dans le baiser n'entendit presque pas le bruit de sa ceinture que Michael retira. En revanche, quand Michael passa sa main rugueuse dans son caleçon. James hoqueta quand Michael commença un va et vient sur son membre qui devint douloureux. Sous l'émotion, sa respiration se saccada et devint erratique. Il posa son front sur l'épaule de Michael. Il se sentait tellement bien. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait comme ça. De la lumière commença à danser devant ses yeux. Et il jouit dans la main de Michael. Ce dernier lui murmura des mots doux, le sourire aux lèvres contre le crâne de James sur lequel il déposa un nuage de baisers.

Jennifer et Bob venait de garer leur voiture dans leur allée. Ils étaient allés se promener dans le centre-ville. En amoureux. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas passer un aussi bon moment. Là, dans leur voiture, Jennifer embrassa tendrement Bob.

« - Merci mon chéri, c'était très agréable.

\- Hum hum … et tu sais ce qui devrait être agréable aussi ?

\- Non mais tu vas me le dire … lui répondit Jenn un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

\- Une bonne douche ! dit-il dans un demi sourire. »

L'actrice éclata de rire tout en embrassant son conjoint.

« - Si tu es sage …

\- Mais je suis toujours sage ! répondit-il en ouvrant sa portière. »

Quand ils entrèrent chez eux. Jennifer sourit devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. James et Michael avait débarrassé la table et avait rangé la cuisine. Ils avaient servi du gâteau dans quatre assiettes et ils avaient préparer une tisane.

« - Et bien je vois qu'on s'est réconcilié ! dit Bob avec un sourire éclatant.

\- J'espère que vous avez faim. Lui répondit Michael en servant la boisson. »

Jennifer posa ses affaires et rejoint James à table. Elle lui prit la main sous la table pour lui montrer sa joie. Tous les quatre, ils discutèrent autour de leur encas de façon décontractée. Bob regardait de temps à autres Jennifer du coin de l'œil dans l'attente de sa douche où il pourrait profiter du corps et de l'amour de sa belle. Quant à James, toutes les émotions lui avaient redonné faim et il ne refusa pas une nouvelle part du délicieux gâteau de Bob. Mais il avait faim d'autres choses maintenant. Il avait envie de dévorer Michael et il le ferait. Ce soir, Michael lui avait donné du plaisir qu'il n'aurait jamais cru ressentir avec lui. Qu'à cela ne tienne ! La prochaine fois, il ferait céder Michael sous le plaisir qu'il lui donnerait … Sur sa fierté d'écossais, il le jurait !


End file.
